Kakashi Gaiden
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: This is my version of Kishimoto's Kakashi Gaiden. It's the story that will lead up to everybody's somewhat happy life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Story: Kakashi Gaiden (My Version)

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking down the road towards the Dango Shop. She's meeting a Medic Nin who is going to oversee her training. Tsunade didn't tell her the Medics' name, only that she's earned the title 'the Wonderful Medical Nin'. Sakura stops in front of the shop and instead of a med. Nin meeting her, she's meeting by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asks. "I need to talk to you," he replies. They go for a walk. "What's this about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks. Kakashi is so worried that he doesn't sense they're being followed or here's Sakura's question.

Kakashi and Sakura set down on a bench. This, however, just so happens to be the bench that Sasuke knocked out Sakura on. Sakura starts to worry about Sasuke. "Don't worry about Sasuke, Sakura. He'll come back." Kakashi said. "How do you know?" Sakura asks. Kakashi pulls out a picture. "Does this picture look familiar?" he asks. She nods and pulls out the picture of team 7. "Sakura, this team is my gennin team. We were a miniture team 7. There was I, Uchiha Obito, Rin." "Uchiha? There was an

Uchiha on your team!" Kakashi nods. "Yes, but he is more like Naruto than Sasuke. I was the Sasuke of this team. The girl, Rin the Wonderful Medic Nin, is an older you. Their sensei was the Forth Hokage AND Naruto's father."

Sakura gasps because of of all this insightfull information Kakashi is giving her."Obito and I were always at each others throats and Rin had to break us up. Rin had this huge crush on me and Obito was in love with her, as well as Guy. Over time Obito and my bickering lowered to a mininum and Obito's feelings on Rin lessened. Rin feelings for me, however, developed into love. I was slowly starting to love her back."

Sakura was staring at Kakashi in shock. (A/n: poor Sakura, she's tooken in too much.) "Sakura do you want to here the story of Naruto's birth." Kakashi asks. "Sure." she replies. "Alright……."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito race towards the Fourth's house. The village was being attacked by Stone Nin. And, to make matters worse, the Fourth's secret wife, Kayoto, was in labor.

Kakashi deflects a few kunai aimed at Rin. Rin is a Medic Nin in training and is an essential part of the Fourth and Kayoto's baby's delivery. They stop in front of the house. Rin gulps. "It's okay Rin, you'll deliver us a nice, healthy, Ramen loving baby," Obito says to encourage her.

"Thanks. Be careful you two." She kisses both their cheeks and walks inside.

"Come on Obito. Our girl needs this house safe from harm," Kakashi says as he starts to fight again. 

"Your right Kakashi. Let's keep' um safe."

20 minutes later, some Stone ninja got passed Kakashi's defense. He sliced his left eye. "Arghhhhh." Kakashi screamed in pain before falling unconscious. Obito defeated the last of them and ran toward Kakashi. He picks him up and runs towards the house.

Rin had been trying to help Kayoto with the pain when suddenly, Obito burst through the door with an unconscious Kakashi on his back. "Rin! You need to take my eye out and give it to Kakashi. Don't say you can't because I know that you can. Rin hurry!"

Obito lays Kakashi down on the bed and turn to Rin. "Obito, if I did that, you would die, I couldn't live with that. Knowing you died at my hands."

Obito sighs, "Rin you must. If you really love Kakashi, like you say you do, then you will do this for me and him. If you don't, he'll die." Rin looks at him in horror. "How would you feel if he died at your hands and you had to live the rest of your life knowing you could have stopped his death?" Rin sighs and brushes Kakashi's face. "Rin I would rather die a hero, for my best friend, than die in a massacre." Rin looks at him weird. "Never mind. Uchiha stuff. Any way the important thing is for you to that you and Kakashi are meant for each other. Also with my eye, Kakashi gets the sharigan. It's a win-win situation Rin, unless you call my death a loss."

Rin sighs again. "I do love Kakashi and I hope he won't be mad at me for doing this." Obito smiles. "Here, I'll right him a letter."

Obito takes out a piece of paper and a pen. He writes the letter and gives it to her. "Give this to Kakashi and he'll understand."

Rin nods and hugs him. "Good-bye Uchiha Obito. I'll never forget. You she knocks him out and lays him beside Kakashi. She turns to Kayoto. "Do you mind if I handle this first? Can the baby wait?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayoto nods and smiles. "Go ahead and save his pupils. We still have time." Rin nods and starts the procedure. 

After the procedure, the Fourth runs in to find a dead Kayoto, unconscious Kakashi, dead Obito, and a wailing baby in the bloody arms of his only female student. The Fourth runs over to Kakashi and picks him up. "Rin, I don't want to know what happen just remember 5 things okay." She nods.

"1. I'm about to seal the nine tails in this boy. 2. The boy is my son, Naruto Uzumaki. 3. After I die, inform the third the war is over and that we won. 4. Take Naruto and Kakashi to your house before telling the Third anything. 5. Don't you or Kakashi ever forget what happened here, okay?"

She nods and gives him baby Naruto. He gives her Kakashi. It was then Konoha's fate was sealed, along team 7s'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi woke up to the sounds of a crying baby and stiffeld sobs. He opened his eyes and saw Rin in tears holding a baby. He sets up and takes the baby, quieting it. The baby falls asleep and Kakashi lays him down next to him. He turns to Rin and looks her over. She is shaking uncontrollably and he asks her the question she's dreading. "Rin, why am I here? Where's the Fourth and Kayoto? Who's the kid? Where's Obito?"

Rin sighs. You're here because of the Fourth's orders. Kayoto died in child birth. The Fourth died because he sealed the nine tails in the boy. The child is Uzumaki Naruto, the Fourth's son. Obito died for you." She hand him the letter. "For you from Obito." She starts to cry and goes to fix baby Naruto a bottle.

Kakashi starts to read the letter:

Dear Kakashi, 

If you're reading this then sadly, I'm dead. You now have the sharigan buddy, congrats. You also got the girl so take care of her. It's not her fault I died, it was my choice. You are my best friend Hatake Kakashi so do me a favor. Watch over Rin and Uchiha Sasuke got it life is going to be tough for him. Also keep this letter.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Obito

Kakashi stars to cry and carefully folds up the letter. "Rin Can you come here?" he asks softly. Rin kneels in front of him and wipes away his tears. "What is it Kakashi?" She asks.

He pulls her on his lap and hugs her. "I want you to know I'm not mad at you. I love you." He kisses her and she kisses back. After they break apart Rin grins. "I love you too Kashi-kun." They were about to kiss again when the baby starts to scream.

Kakashi picks him up and Rin grabs a bottle. Rin takes the baby and feeds him. Kakashi wraps his arms around Rins' waist and lays them back. 'The perfect mood reflects the perfect weather.'

Naruto falls asleep after he's feed and Kakashi starts to talk to Rin. "So what now?"

She sighs and grips onto his shirt. "I have a meeting with the Third tomorrow so I can tell them everything; show them Naruto, set up a funeral for the Fourth. Kashi-kun, will you come with us tomorrow?" Rin looks up at him with longing eyes. He nods." How could I say no to you?" She giggles.

At the Funeral

Kakashi, Rin, and baby Naruto are on their way to the funeral. Rin is crying and holding baby Naruto. Kakashi has his arm around Rin's waist. In the crowd you can the other newborns, like Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. There's also one year old Tenten and Neji with a little eleven month old Lee. Also there's 5 year old Itachi, 15 year old Kurenai and Asuma, 14 year old Gai, and 11 year old Anko. They all stood there looking for hope in the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"This, Sakura, is the reason I always visit that stone." Kakashi finishes, looking down at her. "But sensei, why tell me and not Naruto?" Sakura asks. Kakashi chuckles. "Well there are two reasons actually. One is because if he knew, he'd tell anybody and everybody. Two is I don't want you to give up on Sasuke yet." Sakura just stares at him.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "Well you and Rin are similar and I and Sasuke are similar. You have everything Rin had at this age. A nice body, a fair sense of the world, and good fighting skills. I'M NOT CHECKING YOU OUT DON'T THINK THAT! Sasuke was rambling about you during our private training session and he said that's what you had and he'd kill the next guy that looks at your butt." She laughs.

"Kakashi - sensei, why did he leave if he's in love with me?" Kakashi smiles. "He left for many reasons Sakura. To kill his brother, to gain power. He also left to protect you. He thought that if Itachi found out about you, he'd kill you too. He couldn't afford to lose you too." Sakura smiles and hugs Kakashi. "Thanks Sensei." "Anytime."

The person that's been following them, steps out from behind the tree. "Sakura, Go to the Academy and wait for me there." Sakura nods. Kakashi smiles and remembers something. "Oh and Sakura, I've foreseen his return." She grins and runs off.

Rin walks up to Kakashi and sets on his lap. She pulls down his mask and kisses him. "Hi Kashi - Kun" He smirks "Hey Rin-Chan." "You said some nice things with some nice meaning Kashi-kun. You get a nice reward tonight." She kisses him and he smirks. "So are we on for tonight, Rin? " He asks. She kisses him again. "Yup. The keys under the matt if the doors locked… He kisses her and she leaves.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjyed this short oneshot I made. Kishimoto really did make a Kakashi Gaiden and I wasn't to impressed by it so this little number came out. Please R&R.


End file.
